iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
Mega Man (also typed as "Megaman", and otherwise known as "Rock" or "Rockman") is the main protagonist of the self-titled Mega Man series, created by Capcom in 1987. Known for its challenging gameplay, Mega Man has become one of the most well-known video game characters of all time. He also appears in I Wanna Be The Boshy as the main boss of World 7. Methods of Attack The fight starts out with Mega Man dropping from the ceiling onto the player and shooting out three waves of projectiles in every direction, he will then disappear into an unreachable viewing spot in the top right. After the projectiles start moving outside the screen, Elec Man will spawn in the middle and start bouncing up and down with slightly less pace each time. He will also shoot electric missiles which explode into smaller projectiles (and those in turn explode into even more projectiles); they will be aimed towards the player which makes positioning very important. After he has been defeated all current projectiles will disappear. Mega Man will then appear, drive a bomb-firing device from the top left side of the screen to the top right, drop bombs across the floor on the way (which explode into to 2 more bombs, one going left and the other going right), and go back into the viewing spot. As he goes back in, Bomb Man will drop from the top of the screen, and Ring Man will float around the center of the screen. At the same time, Bomb Man throws bombs all over the place, and Ring Man fires diagonally-moving rings. After Bomb Man has been defeated, Ring Man will continue throwing cutters diagonally in addition to throwing rings that float up and down the screen. After both Bomb Man and Ring Man have been defeated, Mega Man will slide across the floor from the right to the left, the vanish. He will slowly descend from the top center to bottom center of the screen, spinning and firing projectiles in an outward spiral pattern. As the last of the projectiles leave the screen, Mega Man will appear back in the viewing room, flames take over the upper platforms, and Skull Man lands on the center of the floor bouncing. While bouncing, Skull Man will suddenly move to the right side of the screen, then fire overlapping rings made of skulls across the floor, one of which the player needs to stand inside of in order to avoid getting hit. Just before the rings reach the other side of the screen, Skull Man will stop firing them and jump up. He will fire a row of projectiles from all around his body 4 times, right in front of the center of the viewing room the first time, the left side of the screen at the same elevation level the second time, the bottom left side of the viewing room the third time, and slightly to the right of the left upper platform the fourth time. Once the projectiles leave the screen, Skull Man will go back to firing skull rings and repeat the attacks until defeated. After Skull Man dies, flames will block the player's way to the underside of the platforms, and Mechazaurus will slowly ascend when the player stands. After a few seconds, the screen will shake violently and Mechazaurus will roar and move to the right side of the screen firing 11 fireballs, each one getting closer to the player, but also spreading out, giving the player space to dodge. As the fireballs die out, the Mechazaurus will fire 4 spikes from its chest, moving to the left in a wave formation. At the same exact time the fourth spike leaves its chest, a line of spikes will appear across the platforms. They will move up, and each spike will break into 3 smaller spikes, the bottom row moving down, the middle row moving diagnally to the bottom left, and the top row moving diagonally to the bottom right. As the top spike line leaves the screen, Mega Man throws bombs at the player from the viewing spot. Just like Bomb Man's bombs, they split into 2 when they hit the ground. This will repeat until Mechazaurus dies. As for the final attack, a giant Mega Man will slowly move from the right side to the left. The player must keep shooting him before he gets too close and kills the player. When successfully done, Mega Man will be defeated and the player will proceed to World 8. Trivia *The song that plays during the fight is DJ XeMeX's remix of the Mega Man 3 title screen theme. *Mega Man's, Elec Man's and Bomb Man's sprites are taken from Mega Man for the NES *Skull Man and Ring Man's sprites are taken from Mega Man 4 for the NES. *Mechazaurus' sprites are taken from Mega Man 6 for the NES. *Mega Man is one of the three main bosses not to appear during the Solgryn boss battle, the other 2 being the Skeleton King and Ganon. However, Bomb Man appears. *He is similar to Mario as they both start their fights by descending from the top of the screen and landing wherever the player is standing. *This is one of only 3 boss battles in the game where characters other than the main boss have health bars, the other 2 being the Ryu and the Cheetahmen boss battles. *Of all the main bosses in the game, Mega Man has the lowest health. *Elec Man, Ring Man, Bomb Man and Skull Man are all available as playable characters from the Custom Characters list. *From the very start of the game, Mega Man is available as a playable character. **Of all the bosses who are also playable characters, Mega Man is the only one who is available from the start. Video Category:Bosses